If I Never Knew You
by WickedFrenchHorn
Summary: Fiyero arrives in Munchkinland to steal enough money to build the Vinkus. He meets Elphaba Thropp, and the two start to feel thing they never had before. How will they deal with enemy parents, and Elphaba's new fiancé. PLEASE READ! FIYERABA.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm starting a new story. It's based off of the Disney movie Pocahontas with my own little twist and turns. Please Review and give it a chance.**

**Disclaimer: I do own Wicked. Oh wait! This isn't Opposite Day?...awkward.**

* * *

Prince Fiyero Tiggular was going to Muchkinland with his soldiers. He'd never been there before, and he considered it a new land. He and his father were going to go to Munchkinland, get some money, and the silk that Munchkinland was known for. They needed to build their declining wealth to keep their power in Oz.

"Come on Fiyero. We're about to leave." He turned to see his father with the two trunks of clothes, books and journals. He turned around, but his mother stopped him.

"You will not leave until you give your mother a kiss." He sighed but reluctantly gave his mother a peck on the cheek. He ran off to join his father on the carriage. He had fallen asleep from boredom in just a few minutes. What was he going to do in Munchkinland anyway? There are no hot girls in Munchkinland. He was going to take the money and gold, and kill anyone that got in his way. The Governor, his wife, his children, his servants, anyone. He was only here to get his wealth, and he didn't care about anyone he might meet. Male, female. There weren't seductive girls in Muchkinland. He knew that for a fact. They were all three feet tall and happily skipping and singing. Oz, how were they still standing? Soon he drifted into his dreams only to be awaken a hour later by a loud scream.

"Wh...what's going on?" He looked over the carriage and saw a man about to be hit by it. He pushed the men by him away and jumped off the carriage.

"Fiyero," his father yelled. He didn't pay attention. He just felt his feet fall onto the hard ground before him. He grabbed the man away from the carriage and pulled him to the side. The carriage stopped, and Fiyero looked at the man.

"Are you...are you okay?" The man exhaled his air and hugged Fiyero.

"I'm fine. Thank you Prince Tiggular. I...I'm old, and I wasn't paying attention." He nodded and patted the mans back.

"I'm glad you're fine. Stay safe. Goodbye." He left, jumping back on the carriage. The soldiers cheered, but Fiyero just fell back to sleep. This was going to be a long journey. The Governor must be an idiot of a man. I wonder if his children are...better. Probably not. Oz, he would just have to wait.

* * *

"Elphaba!" She looked up from mopping the floor. What was it this time? Sweep Elphaba. Mop Elphaba. Clean Elphaba. Cook Elphaba. Nice, kind, work, focus, hide. You're a shame Elphaba. A burden Elphaba. The cause of your mothers death Elphaba. What did the bastard want this time?

"Yes father," she said weakly. She could never say the wretched things she thought. She was afraid to. She wasn't afraid of most things, but her father, she was scared of him. She just stared at him with her big brown eye, her hair flinging all over.

"I have great news for us." The Governor's daughter. She was the the Governor's daughter, but who would know. Barely anybody knew she existed.

"Elphaba, listen to me! Oz, you wretched girl." He grabbed the broom and hit her with it. Hard. She squeaked, but she kept her mouth closed as much as possible. She looked up at her...father again, focusing on him.

"The Mayor of one of the Eastside counties son, Kaio, has agreed to marry you! Isn't it wonderful. Finally a man who can put up with your...everything." He was beaming, and she was horrified. Kaio? Kaio was a nice boy. He was smart and all, but he was so optimistic. He was too adventurous and scandalice and...he was so annoying. He would never let her get a sentence in. Marrying Kaio? She couldn't marry Kaio. She...she couldn't.

"Kaio, but Kaio is so adventurous and annoying father. I can't marry h-" he slapped her and kicked her in the stomach causing her to groan.

"You will marry this boy no matter what! You don't get to decide. Now shut up and finish the work. The decision is final. Kaio is going to be your husband." He left the room, slamming the door in her face. She couldn't marry Kaio. Oz no! She finished the sweeping before running out the house into the woods. She stopped at a tall tree that her mother was buried at. She touched the necklace on her neck. It was the one thing of her mothers besides the green bottle she kept. She smiled softly before smirking at the raccoon and rabbit that ran to her.

"You two have found me here for the past six months. Don't you have anywhere else to go!" She laughed as the rabbit hopped into her lap, and the raccoon just sat in front of her.

"Well, I just got the worst news. My father is forcing me to marry Kaio. The boy from the other city. He's so...he's so not right for me. I'll know when he's right for me. I'll just know when that person shows up." She closed her eyes softly. She used to come to the tree as a baby, and she swore she could hear her mother talking to her.

_"What's wrong Elphaba? You seem so distraught."_ She heard her. She did. She knew she did.

"I'm forced to marry Kaio."

_"The mayors son? He's so...not right for you."_ She chuckled.

"I know, but father...well, he's father. I don't know why you married him. You're...you were very energetic, and he's so controlling."

_"I had another man, but I was...my father wanted me to marry your father."_

"I've had this dream," she started, touching the raccoons fur softly as she spoke. Her mother coaxed her.

_"About what?"_

"About being free. Doing something else besides cleaning? I keep thinking of a knight letting me fly away into the sky."

_"That is strange. You'll just have to figure out your own course Elphaba. Don't worry. You'll know when it happens."_ She smiled. _"Prince Fiyero of the Vinkus."_

"The oh so scandalacious Prince Fiyero," she said mockingly.

_"Yes, that prince. They're attacking Munchkinland soon. Him and his father. You should go hide or run. They're going to take what they can take to grow their empire. Stay safe my sweetheart."_ She nodded, turning away.

"I'll be back little ones," she whispered to her animal friends before turning around. She stopped herself midway. Why not go exploring for once? She never had. Father had gone to a meeting, and he wasn't going to be done for at least another four hours. She knew that for fact.

"How about you two show me the forest?" She smiled before following her new friends into the new woods. She was going exploring.

* * *

**Review! Should I continue?**


	2. Meeting You

**Thank you for your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

The carriage stopped at a harsh halt. The soldiers jumped out the carriage and started scattering the streets.

"Fiyero, go to the Governor's and get anything that's worth a lot in there." He nodded before running out into Munchkinland. It was what he expected. Little houses, little people, this would be easy. He saw the Governor's house and laughed. He could break into this house easily, and he would've if he didn't see the beautiful river in the background of the house. He could go away for a moment couldn't he. The soldiers would get most of the money anyway. He ran behind the house, avoiding the guards guarding the house, and ran onto a ledge. He sighed. It was beautiful out here. He never saw anything like this in the Vinkus. It was all paved and cut down. There was a tree here and there, but that was all there was. He sat down the gun he kept in his pocket and stared at the sunrise. He didn't notice the girl behind him who was looking at him curiously. Who was this man? What was he doing here? He was...he...who was he? The rabbit with her ran to him, and she tried to stop him but she couldn't. He jumped onto him, and he jumped startled. He chuckled at the animal.

"Hey buddy. What are you doing?" He hadn't seen an animal in...who knows when. He laughed before turning around. No one was there. He fed the animal the few nuts in his pocket. He...he used to have a pet. He couldn't remember the last time he could talk and play with animals without the media judging him. He picked the creature up. His father would say to shoot him, but he couldn't do it. He could kill people and cut down trees, but he couldn't hurt the bunny in his hands. He walked along the coast of the river. He smelt the thick pine, the fresh flowers. He felt the sun burning on his back. The cool air touching the back of his neck. He touched the water with his hands and took a drink. He swore he heard a twig snap, he turned. He smirked before hiding behind a tree.

She turned around and smiled. Peace. Something she hadn't had in years. Peace. She sat on the edge of the river before jumping onto a rock. She laughed. She was being so...unlike herself. Why hadn't she explored this place before? She sighed, breathing for once. She turned around, looking at the trees and flowers around her. Fiyero stood up smirking. His gun swinging around his fingers. You naive, young, idiotic girl. He pulled the trigger, but he stopped himself once she turned toward him. Oz, she was stunning. She was green. She was...she was green, but she was gorgeous. Oz. Was she even a Munchkin? Wasn't she suppose to be short? He walked towards her slowly. She was nervous, very nervous. He was about to reach for her hand, when she ran away from him.

"Wait," he cried. He started running after her. "I won't hurt you!" He found her on a rock on the top of a hill. He walked towards her and sat next to her.

"Who are you," she whimpered? He looked at her hazel eyes. Oz, he could stare into them for...wow.

"I'm...I...who I..me am?" She smirked at him.

"You aren't very smart, are you?" He frowned.

"I happen to be Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Vinkus. Thank you very much." She laughed.

"Oh, so you're Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Vinkus," she said mockingly. "You're here to steal our money and fortune." She glared at him. "How dare you. You idiotic Prince," she spit out. He was taken aback. He thought she was sweet and naive, but Oz, this girl was something. He crossed his arms.

"And who are you?" She was probably the new girl here. She probably doesn't know what Munchkinland even is. Like him.

"I'm the Governor's daughter. Elphaba Thropp." What? No, this couldn't be the Governor's daughter. He bursted out laughing. She twisted her eyebrow.

"What's so funny. Is it the green?" She stopped.

"No, no! You're beautiful-" she scowled.

"I am not."

"You are. I just thought that the Governor's daughter was in a wheelchair and wasn't green. I thought she was tragically beautiful. Her name was...Nessarose Thropp. Right?" She nodded.

"Yes, that's my sister. People don't know about me. My fathers very ashamed of the...the green, and he hasn't let me leave the mansion with them since my mother died. I'm the other daughter. I'm beautifully tragic." He touched her hand gently.

"I'm sorry about your mother."

"She died when I was very young because of Nessarose...Why do I feel like I can trust you?" Why did he want this girl? She was...there was something about her that he...he loved her. Love at first sight. He didn't think that was possible, but...maybe it was. He looked at her.

"You can trust me. I know my reputation, but I...with you, you can trust me." She smiled.

"My mother. When she was carrying Nessa, my father fed her milk flowers because he didn't want the baby to be...green. He fed her so many that the baby came too soon, with her legs hanging out...and my mother never woke up. That wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me." He cupped her face.

"Hey. That wasn't your fault. None of it was. You're beautiful, and if your father doesn't understand that, than that's his loss." She forced a smile before getting up.

"I should leave. My father's meeting is ending soon, and I have to get back before he notices I'm gone. He wouldn't like me talking to you anyway."

"Neither would my father, but I still would like to see you. Tonight at sunset. Meet me here." She glanced away skeptically.

"I'll try, but with my father anything could happen. I...I'll try. Can it be after sunset. My father will be asleep by then."

"After sunset it is then." He touched her hand before seeing her walk away. She...he would marry her. He knew he would. There was just something about her. If she was anyone else she would have either killed her or kissed her and seduced her, but her...he couldn't describe it. At that moment he didn't worry about his father or anyone or anything else. He couldn't wait until tonight.

* * *

**Review!**


	3. Knowing You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

She ran back to the mansion to her room. She grabbed her broom and finished the sweeping easily. She started on the windows when Nessa came into the room.

"Fabala, where have you been?"

"I went to mother's tree," she said not turning from the windows. Should she tell Nessa about Fiyero? Could she trust her? She chose not to, and to leave her explanation at that.

"The Vinkus is attacking Munchkinland. I thought they might have kidnapped you, but it know they didn't know." She pulled her sister into a hug.

"I didn't mean to frighten you, I can take care of myself Nessa. Don't worry about me." Nessa scowled.

"Of course you can. You have legs, you can do whatever pleases you. I have this big contraption I must have for the rest of my life. Do you-" Elphaba cut her off.

"And I am the green girl that nobody knows exist," she yelled. "I'm erased from the records. My birth certificate is gone. I'm not in existed." She shut her mouth.

"I'm sorry." She turned, around and she left the room. Elphaba finished the windows before walking away to dust.

"Elphaba!" It was her father.

"Yes?"

"Go gather our prized possessions, and put them in the safe. Be quick I'm not letting the Vinkus boys steal our money." She nodded before running down the stairs to grab their jewelry, expensive plates and cups, chairs, clothing, money, antiques. She was out of breath by the time everything was in the safe, but she was too excited about nighttime to be sad.

"Elphaba! Don't talk to those Vinkuns. I don't trust them, they're the enemies, don't talk to them." She nodded before turning away. "I'm getting the men ready for battle. Take care of Nessa. Make sure she gets anything she wants. My darling Nessarose." She nodded, and her father stomped out of the house. She sighed. Dinner. She went to the kitchen and grabbed the pots and pans.

"Nessa," she called out. "What do you want me to cook."

"Anything. Just cook it well." She sighed. That was always the response, and then whatever she did make Nessa hated.

"Let me cook Miss Elphaba." It was one of the servant workers. She didn't understand why they were here. The only time they had to work was when father had company, and she was banished to her room.

"I can do it Miss, it's no problem."

"You've been working all day. Let me do this. Please."

"Thank you. Thank you." She ran up the stairs into her small closet sized room. She pulled out a tiny canvas from under her bed. Her mother had given her paints when she was born, and she had kept them since she was born. Her father would never give her her own paints. She grabbed the small bottles with paint and a brush, and she started painting the canvas. The river at nighttime with stars and a moon and a tree. Rocks and dirt. It was hours by the time she finished. She should leave. She slid the painting and paints under her bed and was about to leave the room when Nessa came in.

"What are you about to do?"

"I...Nessa, I met a boy, and I told him I'd meet him outside the mansion."

"Fabala! Kaio's coming tonight. You're suppose to be here, so he can meet you officially." She looked shocked.

"I didn't know that. I...Nessa, I can't marry Kaio. He's too free spirited. I'm going. Cover for me."

"Elphaba."

"Please. Kaio is staying for more than one night. Right?" Nessa nodded. "Then I'll be here for another night don't worry. Tell him I had to get some food for dinner tomorrow. Don't worry." She sighed but nodded.

"Thank you Nessa." She climbed down the mansion from her window to the ground and ran to the hill. When she reached there she saw Fiyero.

"I'm glad you made it."

"My father is dealing with the Vinkus attacking, so I didn't have to be as worried as I was." He nodded.

"My father told me to kill any Munchkin I saw."

"You're looking at me, aren't you?" He nodded.

"I can't kill you. I just can't. Where did you get that necklace?" She touched the stone on her neck and smiled.

"It was my mothers. It's one of the only things I have of hers."

"It's beautiful. In the Vinkus all of our jewels are of gold and diamond."

"Here it's more rural. There's more stones and pebbles. More farming and sewing. We aren't a big city like the Vinkus." He nodded.

"That's why we're here. To make this place a city." She looked startled.

"It's so beautiful here. You shouldn't take that away. The cities great and all, but it's beautiful here." He nodded.

"I guess so." He looked at her. She seemed tense. "What's wrong."

"Kaio is coming." He looked confused.

"Who is Kaio?"

"My...my fiancé. I'm being forced to be married to him." His heart sank. He kicked the ground beneath him. She had a fiancé. Of course she did. Did he ever have a chance? I bet he was smarter and kinder. He was just a spoiled, snobby prince. In that second she didn't realize what she had done to him. He didn't feel heartbroken, but he felt like he had to make something of himself. It took this girls he'd know for a moment, and he was already changing.

"Do you want to get married?"

"No," she cried! "He's not right for me. I don't like him, but...well, my father really doesn't care. He's just happy that someone is willing to marry the green girl." He smiled at her and cupped her cheek.

"I would marry the green girl. You're beautiful."

"Look at me."

"You're beautiful. The green is beautiful." She bent over to a bush nearby and picked some berries there.

"Here." She gave him a handful.

"I use to pick them with my mother."

"You miss her."

"I miss her a lot." He saw her shake off a tear.

"It's not your fault for her death Miss Thropp. Elphaba." She looked into his crystal eyes, and he grabbed her face and pressed a kiss against her forehead. He couldn't really kiss her. Not now he couldn't.

"I should go," he said. "My father will have his guards come searching for me, and if they see you, they'll kill you." She nodded.

"Goodnight Elphaba."

"Goodnight Fiyero." The pair walked away back to their homes.

* * *

When Fiyero returned to the place his father had set for them to stay he saw nothing but upset men.

"What's going on?"

"Fiyero! Governor Thropp engaged in a battle with our army. I'm forbidding everyone here to talk to anyone from Munchkinland." He sighed.

"I'm forbidden?"

"Yes. Don't talk to a single soul here. We're here to steal and kill if need be."

"But why are we stealing? That's not very...good of us." Elphaba was right about the land. Why should they try to change it or take it? Now he was feeling terrible about this whole situation.

"The good people are in the Uplands Fiyero. We aren't trying to be good, we're trying to get enough money, so the Vinkus is still standing by the time you're king."

"Why didn't we ever ask them for money? We just come in here to take it."

"This is not the time to be generous Fiyero. I don't want another word out of your mouth." His father turned away, leaving Fiyero to look at his men. What did he get himself into?

* * *

**Review!**


	4. Kaio

**Disclaimer: Nope**

* * *

"Miss Elphaba." She turned around shocked. She sighed and tensed.

"Kaio. Hello Kaio." He smiled at her before walking up and pressing a rough kiss against her lips. It felt horrible, but she knew her father would hurt her if she kicked him. Kaio wasn't a bad looking guy. He had dark black hair, green eyes and freckled on his fair skin. He was...he was charming, but he would be a better match for Nessa than her. When he pulled away she smiled weakly.

"How was that for a hello?" She inhaled sharply.

"That was...something." He smiled, pulling her into a hug. He touched her waist and pressed a kiss to her lips once more. He smirked.

"My Elphaba, you're more beautiful than when I first met you." She stared at her feet.

"Thank you." He moved his hand up to his chin and rubbed it. "Why do you seem so sad. I'm here, you should be happy. Very happy. Think of all we can do together. I'll take you to all the fancy restaurants and to the Emerald City. Don't look so blue."

Kaio. He was very charming, and he was very sweet and kind to her. He treated her like no one had before, but she knew he only did because he had to. His father told him to put on the facade to charm me, and then once we're married he goes back to his self. She could be friends with Kaio. She used to be best friends with him in their child before Melena's death. Before she became the servant door. Then they just grew apart. They were still friends like they were as children, but they weren't anything more then that. They could never be that.

"It's just so...surprising. I didn't even know I would marry you until a few days ago. A week ago."

"Yes, it's surprising. I was planning on proposing, but this stopped me."

"I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault. It's our fathers." He smirked at her. "It's hard to think of you as anyone other than Ella." Her eyes widened.

"Ella! No one has called me Ella for years. That was my mothers name for me whenever I was sad."

"I use to tease you you about it. Ella. I wish we could be really good friends. You're one of my best friends, but I couldn't marry you. We're so-"

"Not right together." He chuckled.

"Exactly...sorry for that kiss. I kind of have to stay charming. I'll get in trouble for talking to you like I am now?" She nodded.

"My father would kill me. It'd just give him an excuse." He shrugged before pulling her into another kiss. This one was different though. She knew that he didn't feel they were right just like her. She just thought about the past week with Fiyero. They had found moments every day since they met to see each other. Laughing and exploring the woods. It was freeing for her.

"So, do you have a guy around here?" She froze.

'No. I never get a chance to meet people. My father hides me. Most of Munchkinland don't even know I exist." He nodded.

"I guess we'll have to just go through with this."

"Yep." They stood in silence, shuffling their feet until Kaio pressed another passionate kiss against her lips. His hands moved to her waist, and hers to his hair, tangling in the black locks. He pulled her body closer to his and moved his kisses down to her neck causing a soft moan to escape her lips. He moved to her throat causing another moan before moving back to her lips. When he pulled apart he looked guilty.

"I...we had to do that. I feel like I'm betraying her." She nodded.

"Think of her when you're with me. I'm sure she's not green, but you could pretend you're kissing her, and I'll pretend I'm kissing someone else."

"So, you do have a guy."

"We just met. It's...complicated."

"It's fine Ella. Just picture him, and I'll picture her." She nodded before pulling him into another kiss. His hands moved down to her rear end, and her hands touched the skin on his neck. He kissed her roughly and moved down to her shoulder before kissing the skin behind her ear. Their lips rejoined together just as their parents walked in.

"Well, look at them," Kaio's father exclaimed happily.

"I never knew the little green whore had it in her," the Governor replied. A soft whimper escaped Elphaba's lips causing the Governor to laugh.

"She'll let any man take her. I should be making some money off of her." Kaio and Elphaba pulled apart to look at their parents.

"Seems you two have reconnected very nicely." They smiled.

"Elphaba, go clean the upstairs bathroom. Kaio and his father are going to go to dinner with me." She nodded before nudging Kaio.

"I'm sneaking out,l she whispered. "Cover for me." He nodded before giving her another kiss. She ran up the stairs and watched as the three men walked away. She smirked before climbing out the window. How long was she going to be able to do this? She was bond to be caught eventually. She ran to her mothers tree where Fiyero said he would meet her. Oz, was she falling for him? She couldn't. She was green, and he was a prince from a rival community. They would never make it. Well, she'd keep a little hope for the future.

"I can't wait for you to meet him, momma." He showed up a minute later panting.

"Sor...so...sorry I'm late." She ran towards him and gave him her water bottle which he graciously took. He held the bottle to the lips and sighed as the cold water slid down his throat.

"Why did you want me to come here?" He moved to sit down on a tree stump.

"So you could meet me," her mother replied in the distance. He jumped from the stump startled.

"Who was that?" Elphaba ran behind him and pulled him towards them.

"My mother. This is her tree. I talk to her, and I can hear her reply." He nodded nervously.

"Nice to meet you." He froze again.

'I'm sorry. I've never talked to a tree before-I mean spirit. Person? Ghost? I don't know, I'm so confused." Elphaba cackled.

"Just call me Melena. I've heard about you Fiyero." There was a chuckle. "The oh so scandalacious prince. I can only imagine what you'd want with my daughter." His eyes widened.

"Oh no ma'am'! I wouldn't...I'm so ashamed."

"Don't be. I was only jok- There's two of your soldiers Fiyero behind you two." They turned to see the men. Fiyero tapped her shoulder gently.

"Go hide. Go!" She ran away back to the mansion leaving Fiyero to face the men.

"What are you two doing here?" The men jumped looking at him.

"We were searching for some gems. This forest has so many things we can make money off of. We're going to cut some trees, kill some anim-"

"Wait!"

"What Prince Tiggular?"

"I forbid you. You can't come into his forest or cut down anything. Now go!"

"But Prince-"

"Go." The men shrugged but turned away. After they were gone, Fiyero turned to see Elphaba.

"She's gone Fiyero. She'll be back though. Later tonight."

"Are you sure."

"I'm a spirit. I know everything." He nodded before running back to his father.

* * *

Elphaba climbed back through her window to her room. She jumped when she saw Nessarose.

"You're seeing a Vinkun boy!" She went into shock.

"Nessa please! Please, I really like him. Don't tell father please, Nessa." She was begging like she never had before, but Nessa just crossed her arms.

"Why shouldn't I tell?"

"Please Nessa. He is different from the rest. Please."

"Fine," she choked out. Elphaba sighed a breath of relief.

"Oh, thank you Nessa. Thank you so much!" She hugged her sister before running downstairs to the kitchen. She saw her father and Kaio talking, and she immediately grabbed Kaio and pressed him against her in a kiss.

"Thank you," she whispered gently, and he smiled. Nessa soon followed and touched Kaio's hand.

"Hi Nessa."

"Kaio, Elphaba's in danger. She's seeing a Vinkun boy."

"What!"

"She's seeings a Vinkun boy. Just be warned."

He nodded, leaving Nessa to smirk at herself.

"This is why you should stick to the rules Fabala."

* * *

**Review!**


	5. Hope

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked.**

* * *

She ran back to her room and pressed her back against the wall. She sighed before climbing out the window. Oz, she was bond to get caught eventually, and not just by Nessa. Nessa was watching from outside the room, and she immediately told Kaio.

"Go find her. Take your gun. Bring her back to the safe side of the forest." He nodded and left. Should he go and take her? She loved this Vinkun boy, and he was in love with a girl back in his county. He ran his fingers through his hair. He could just go see what they were doing. He picked up his pace and started walking farther into the woods. She went to her mother's tree where Fiyero was waiting and talking to her mother. He greeted her with a hug when she showed up.

"What are you talking about?" She was curious. How long had the Prince been here? He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"We were talking about how to make everyone happy. My soldiers and yours. Create some peace."

"How?"

"We don't know." She paced the ground thinking. How could they create peace without anyone being killed. They'd need some sort of ma-. Magic!

"Magic," she said.

"What?" She smirked before grabbing a large log nearby. She looked at him, then she started whispering something under her breath.

"What are you-Oh my Oz." He looked in amazement as the log started to float in the air. She laughed at his facial expression.

"I'm sort of...some might say..I'm a witch." He nodded in amazement. "Snap out of it Princey!" He jumped.

"How does magic help this situation at all, Elphaba?"

"I make some disaster happen between the colonies. Everyone will panic and be forced to work together." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into him.

"Oz Fae! That's...that's perfect." She stopped.

"What did you just call me?" He looked confused but didn't question her.

"I called you Elphaba." She shook her head.

"No, you called me Fae." He blushed deeply.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I won't do it ag-"

"No, It's fine. I like it."

"You do?" She nodded. "Well, the plan is perfect. At least I think it is."

"I second that," they heard from the distance. Elphaba laughed.

"Thanks momma." Fiyero pulled her into him. Wrapping his arms around he waist. He smiled at her and stared into her dark hazel eyes.

"You're amazing," he whispered in her ear. She blushed. "Oz, you're beautiful. Elphaba...Fae. I love you. I swear I love you. I know I do. I have." She blushed even more, and his hands traced her face, arms and body.

"I...I love you too Yero."

"Yero?"

"If you get Fae, I get Yero." He smirked.

"Fine by me." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he held her in his arms. He brushed her raven hair out of her face. Oz, she was so beautiful. Gorgeous. He was lost in the moment, and his lips gently grazed her. The kiss became more heated, and he only released her for air.

"Oz, Yero. What was that?"

"That was me being extremely turned on by you being you. Your beauty, your love, your compassion. Everything." She smiled before pulling him into another kiss. She moaned softly as he kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear. He smirked. Oz, he had kissed and wanted many women in his life, but with Fae...he wanted her. He wanted her not just for her body, but because he couldn't imagine how to live without her. He kissed her neck causing another gasp to escape her lips.

"Now I know why so many girls fall for you," she said. He pressed his lips against hers again before kissing her throat.

"This is nothing," he whispered huskily. Her body shaking at the hot air from his voice on her skin. He kissed her forehead before pressing one last kiss against her lips. Kaio watched this scene from behind a tree nearby. She loved this boy. Could he really ruin it? Then he saw the man across from him behind Fiyero. He had a gun and was aiming it towards Elphaba. He wasn't going to let her die.

"Elphaba!" He ran after her pulling him towards him as the bullet flew through the air just missing them. Well, just missing her.

"Kaio," she yelled running towards him. A bullet through his arm left a very visible spot. It wasn't fatal. Thank Oz it wasn't fatal, but it still was...bad. "Are you okay? Stupid question. I'll help you." The gunman was now pointing the gun at Elphaba, and it was Fiyero who was saving her.

"Don't shoot her."

"But Prince Tiggular. Why?" He gave Elphaba a sympathetic look before grabbing her by her hair and pushing her against him.

"Because I want to have her. I want to deal with this little whore myself," he spit out earning a smirk from the man. His smirk widened as he watched Fiyero rest his hands on Elphaba's waist as he started to kiss her neck, nibbling gently causing a moan to escape her lips.

"I see," he said moving his hand to rest on Elphaba's breast. "Have fun." He turned to walk away, but he glanced at her neck before he left. "This May be valuable," he added, and he pulled her necklace off her body. Elphaba hid her tears as the man turned and walked away. Once he was gone Fiyero pulled her to him.

"I'm so sorry Fae. I'll get the necklace back, I promise. I didn't mean the whole name calling. I'm sorry, I just did what I could to protect you."

"It's okay Yero. I'm fine. It's Kaio." Kaio struggled to stand up, and Elphaba and Fiyero helped him.

"I'm fine Ella. Don't worry. It's just a bullet to the arm."

"You're bleeding a lot Mr," Fiyero started. "It wouldn't be safe for you to go walking like nothing happened." Elphaba nodded in agreement.

"Maybe you're right, but I'll deal with it back at the mansion. Elphaba can help me." She nodded before helping Kaio so they could walk to the mansion.

"Elphaba!" She swore under her breath before looking at Kaio. It was her father. "Elphaba!" She gave a glance to Fiyero who had no idea what was going on. She tried to motion for him to run, but he didn't understand her.

"Elpha- Well, well, well, it's Prince Fiyero Tiggular." Fiyero tried to pull out his gun, but a solider stopped him and pinned him to the tree. "We are going to have quite the time with you young man, and you're trying to corrupt my sweet, innocent whore of a daughter-"

"She's not a whore!" The governor just laughed.

"You don't know her like I do...Kaio! Ah, so this man shot you. Men, take Kaio to a doctor immediately!" The men started to take Kaio away, and Kaio turned to glance at Elphaba. A glance that meant, "Good luck."

"Now Fiyero, we're going to take you away, and you're going to deal with whatever happens...and Elphaba...Go clean the mansion." She turned away, walking back to the mansion. Oz, she couldn't do anything. Please,please,please help me. Help him.

She returned to the mansion with only a shred of hope.

* * *

**Review! Now things are starting to happen. Favorite lines?**


	6. Lost Forever

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

The man had returned to the Vinkus campsite to warn the others of Fiyero's execution which he had seen from afar.

"My son will not be executed," the king stated. "We'll start war the morning of his execution. We can finally destroy Munchkinland once and for all, and we can take any jewels we want." The men nodded. Everything was working out just as planned. Munchkinland would finally be destroyed.

* * *

It had been a week since Fiyero's execution, and Elphaba was a mess. Her father had started a war with the Vinkus calling the Vinkuns all sorts of names. She was in her room one day sobbing her eyes out. You're such an girl. Stop crying. She heard the door creak open, and Nessa roll into the room.

"Fabala, are you okay?" She looked at her sister with red eyes. She wanted to yell at her. She wanted to scream and thow a rage, but she wouldn't.

"Nessa, I can't blame you for any of this, but I love Fiyero. I know he's a Vinkun, but they aren't all the same. It's like how you, me and father are different. They aren't all the same. I...I miss him. I want to see him. I want to touch him. I want to be near him," she choked out her last words. Nessa's tears stung her own cheeks, and her heart sunk. She felt terrible. Why are you such an idiot? Oz, she wanted her sister to have love. She never had love, and she wanted her sister to feel love. What it was like to be in love. She had never been on a date or kissed, and she was ruining that chance for her.

"Fabala, I'm really sorry. I stupid and...I'm sorry. I'll...I'll take you to him. Father told me to see him, and...hurt him. I could take you there. He is being executed tomorrow." She sucked in a breath and nodded but stopped.

"Where's Kaio? Is he okay!" She was worried about her friend. Kaio wasn't anything more to her. Not a lover or a boyfriend, but he was a friend. He was a great friend.

"Kaio's with the doctors down stairs. Father wanted him to stay in the mansion."

"I want to see him. I want to check on him." Her sister led her down to the lower floor of the mansion to Kaio's room. Elphaba knocked gently before opening the door.

"Hi Kaio. Are you feeling any better?"

"Ella, I'm fine. I feel fine. I'm just worried about you and Prince Fiyero." She was confused.

"Why are you worried about me?" He touched her body gently.

"Because you love him. You look thinner and frailer, and you have all the life sucked out of you." She bent her head down. She hadn't been eating. She had started calling herself a dead girl in a living body. She looked at Kaio.

"None of this would have happened if it wasn't for me," she whispered. If she hadn't met Fiyero or talked to him everyone would be happy.

"Elphaba, it isn't your fault. I chose to protect you, and Fiyero chose to meet you. We all make our own decisions. It's not you fault." She sighed.

"But-"

"It isn't." She didn't reply, and Nessa tapped her shoulder. She nodded.

"Nessa is going to take me to see Fiyero." Kaio nodded. The sister left the room, and started moving to the tent where the guards were keeping Fiyero. The guards stared at the girls before Nessa spoke.

"Elphaba Thropp would like to look into the eyes of the fool who trespasses on our land," she spoke strongly. The guards glanced at one and other before opening the curtain.

"Make it quick," one added before Elphaba walked into the tent. There was Fiyero. Hands and feet tied to a pole in the center of the room. She ran towards him. He turned his face, but she pressed a hand against his cheek to make him stare at her.

"Elphaba," he whispered huskily. His shirt was torn, and his face had scratches and burn marks. There were marks that led all the way around his body. They stung his back, tore at his arms and legs, and there was a large scar on his chest. She traced his body with her fingers gently. She fell against his chest.

"I'm so sorry Yero," she cried.

"Fae, it's not your fault." She stared into his crystal blue eyes.

"None of this would have happened if it wasn't for me," she said softly. "Maybe it would have been better if we never met." He gently told her to look at him. When he saw her blood shot eyes his heart broke.

"Fae, I would rather die tomorrow then live a thousand years without knowing you." She pressed a kiss against his lips. She cried, and he tried to comfort her.

_"If I never knew you,"_ he _started. "If I never felt this love. I would have no inkling of how precious life can be,"_ he sang. When he was on the wagon to come to Munchkinland he had no love for nature or life or people. Women were objects to him, and he got whatever he wanted because he was a prince, and now he...he felt something. He felt part of something that was bigger than buying things. Something that was bigger than what he ever thought was the perfect life.

_"And if I never held you, I would never have a clue, how at last I'd find in you the missing part if me." _She held his body close to hers. _"In this world so full of fear. Full of rage and lies. I can see the truth so clear in your eyes, so dry your eyes."_ She looked up at him, and gently wiped her tears away from her face.

_"And I'm so grateful to you. I'd have lived my whole life through. Lost forever. If I never knew you."_ She looked at his and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"But you're going to die Fiyero. You shouldn't have to die." He looked into her brown eyes.

_"If I never knew you, I'd be safe but half as real."_ Those words were true. He would be a spoiled prince if he never met Fae. He would just go one life pretending to be a scandalacious prince._ "Never knowing I could feel a love so strong and true. And I'm so grateful for you. I have lived my whole life through, lost forever. If I never knew you." _She cupped his face gently and stroked his cheeks.

_"I thought our love would be so beautiful. Somehow we'd make the whole world bright. I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong. All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night, but still my heart is saying we were right." _He smiled at her. Her voice was beautiful, and he listened to her the soft sound escaping her mouth. _"For if I never knew you. If I never felt this love. I would have no inkling of how precious life can be." _She kissed him passionately. Touching him and running her fingers through his hair. He smiled at her.

_"And I'm so grateful to you,"_ he started. _"I have lived my whole life through, empty as the sky." _She smiled.

_"Never knowing why,"_ she sang softly.

_"Lost forever if I never knew you,"_ they sang together before kissing each other one last time. She turned to see Nessa telling her to come with her.

"I have to go. I hope this isn't goodbye."

"I'm always with you," he whispered. She kissed him once more. This couldn't be the last time. She tried to keep the sensation of him, but she couldn't. She wiped a way her single tear, and she turned to go see Nessa.

"Are you okay," her sister asked quietly?

"I am. I've learned how to live because of that man," she said. She smiled a genuine smile before glancing at the tent one more time.

_"Lost forever...If I never knew you,"_ she sang softly.

* * *

**Review!**


	7. Your Move

**This story is almost over! Guest said I should write a Wicked version of The Music Man which I'm going to do! If I don't update soon it is because I'm starting school in a couple of days.**

* * *

"Kaio!" He was the first person she talked to after her encounter with Fiyero. He was on his bed with a bandage on his arm.

"Ella, you're acting like you've seen a ghost. What's wrong?" She ran over to his side.

"It's Fiyero. He is...being executed tomorrow, and there's nothing I can do. The Vinkus apparently is starting war with us because of Fiyero, and I'm just...I'm going to have to live with my lover dying." Kaio rubbed her back with his free hand, not saying a word while she started to cry softly. She looked up at him. "Take me," she said strongly. He was shocked.

"What?" She stared at him.

"Kaio, make love to me." He stared at her shocked. He grabbed her arms.

"Elphaba, no! Why?" She looked into Kaio's eyes and took in a breath.

"Because I want to feel something right now, Kaio. Anything. I want to be held by someone, be touched, kissed, caressed. I want to be loved by someone, Kaio. Anything but this pain." His heart broke, but he knew he couldn't do that to her. He couldn't take her just because she was in a tough place right now. She would regret it later.

"Elphaba, I'm sorry, but I can't do this to you. I can't. I can love you, and kiss you, but I can't make love to you."

"Because of the green."

"Because you'll regret it."

"I won't."

"Yes, you will."

"Do you want to make love to me?"

"Elphaba-"

"Yes or no." He took in a deep breath before pulling Elphaba into a breathtaking kiss. She tangled her fingers in his hair, and he moved his kisses down her throat and shoulders. He kissed her neck before kissing her passionately again. Then, he pulled away.

"Kaio-"

"I'm not doing this Elphaba. I love you. I'll admit it, and I know I could be in love with you like you are with Fiyero. I just...I can't do this. Not this way at least. Not right now. Do I want you? Yes, I want you because I do love you, but I'm not going to make love with you." She sighed before pressing a kiss against his lips again.

"What am I going to do, Kaio?" He look at her before standing up and taking her hand in his.

"We are going to go see your mother," he stated. "She will know exactly what to do." She took his hand in hers and started walking towards her mother's tree.

"Elphaba, you look dead. Everything will be okay. I promise." She sighed before kissing Kaio again.

"I feel dead. Even when I touch you I feel dead. He rubbed her back.

"It's okay Ella." They walked in silence the rest of the way finally stopping at the old tree on the edge of the forest. She felt so guilty. So sad. So dead.

"Mother, I feel guilty. Fiyero is going to die, and it's all my fault. Everything bad happens because of me." She fell against Kaio's back as tears started to fall from her face.

"Elphaba, Fiyero is a part of your life, and you are a part of his. If you never knew each other you both would be safe but so naive. Everything happens for a reason. Whatever happens, happens." She nodded before looking at the ground. Kaio nudged her. She turned her head, and he gave her a bead from her mothers necklace. She smiled.

"Thank you, Kaio. At least it's part of the necklace."

"Fiyero's always with you, Elphaba. He is and always will be. He loves you." She nodded.

"His execution will be soon. If I'm lucky maybe I'll get to say goodbye." Kaio took her arm as the pair started walking towards the hill where his execution was going to take place. There, at the top of the hill she saw her father with his sickening grin and a ax in his hand.

"Fiyero," she yelled! He couldn't hear her. Oz, she wished she could save him. She could save him. She just had to think.

* * *

He was lying with his face looking down at the ground. Any moment he would be dead. Fae. I love you Fae. You're amazing. He heard a malicious laugh.

"You think you're so strong Tiggular. I hope the last girl you were with was worth it." He smiled.

"Oh, she was," he said smirking. "Just kill me Governor." Another laugh.

"I will. I just need a minute."Governor Thropp stood with the ax swinging it around carelessly. He was about to kill him when a woman covered the prince's body. A green girl.

"Elphaba!" He tried to throw her off of Fiyero, but she refused. Fiyero didn't know who was on top of him until her heard the Governor say Elphaba.

"Fae," he whispered.

"I won't let you kill him." He grinned.

"I'll kill you."

"In front of your guards." He swallowed. The whore had a point. He couldn't kill one of his own.

"Get off of him!"

"No," she screamed, throwing the Governor back. She smirked before saying two words.

"Your move."

* * *

**Review! **


	8. Goodbye

**Enjoy this chapter and Review! One Chapter Left!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Wicked.**

* * *

Her father smirked before grabbing the ax and swinging it at the couple.

"I never loved you anyway. I tried to drown you when you were four, so this is just perfect for me." She pursed her lips before focusing on her father and using her magic to push him back. She held him there while untying Fiyero. She circled her father before looking at the people around them. She looked at the bottom of the hill where she saw Nessa and Kaio smiling at her. Then she looked across the hill to see the Vinkus tribe. The Vinkuns were mumbling gently, and Fiyero's father was yelling at him.

"Kill her!" He shook his head at his father. He stared at the green goddess before him. He pulled her towards him and kissed her. There was a gasp from both sides, and Fiyero grinned against her lips.

"Elphaba,"the Governor groaned, still in his restrains. "Get your lips off the Vinkun pig." She just cackled and pulled Fiyero closer to her.

"How about...I don't," she replied, firmly pressing her thin lips onto Fiyero's. Her father let out a strangled groan or scream. She smiled, but she felt...bad for him. Why do you feel bad for him? He tried to kill you at four. Why of you feel bad for him? He sighed. He's your father. You feel guilty because he's your father. She turned to face her father.

"I still care for you because you didn't kill me. You tried, but you didn't, and I'm sure you did something that was fatherly in the past, so I still care for you. I don't love you, but I'm sorry for anything I've done."

"Like being born," he said with a smirk. "Or being the cause of your mother's death." He laughed as he saw his daughters power decrease. He was so close from ending the Vinkus, and this green repulsive thing. "Or being the reason your sister is in that chair." Almost done. "Or being the reason that your so called love was going to be killed!" He spit out his threat, and Elphaba fell back. Fiyero caught her before telling her to focus on her father. He walked towards the Governor and fought his urge to puch him.

"Elphaba isn't the cause of any of those things. You're the problem." His father growled, but Fiyero just turned to his Fae. He pressed another kiss to her face, the crowd still in awe of the couple.

"Fiyero!" The king was yelling and waving at his son who was ignoring him and focusing all his attention in the green girl. When they pulled apart, he took her hand in his and kissed it.

"Munchkins! Vinkuns," Elphaba started. "I know you both have had your problems in the past and even right now, but I find it extremely stupid. Both countries have goods and bads about them, and we should just get along." Fiyero chimed in.

"I love her, and no one should say that we can't fall in love." The crowd let out an aww before looking back at the couple.

"I know we're not alone. Who else?" The crowd stayed silent for a few moments before Kaio ran up the hill to join Elphaba.

"Let's have some peace!" Elphaba laughed, and Fiyero hugged Kaio. Next was a young Vinkun boy who had just turned thirteen. Slowly, more and more people joined the couple. Nessa sighed and joined the group causing a gasp from the rest of the Munchkins and the Governor.

"Nessa, how could you?"

"They love each other father. Something you don't seem to understand." Elphaba smiled and hugged her sister. Nessa choosing to join her sister seemed to spark an avalanche of people from Munchkinland. Fiyero had gone down the hill to his side and convinced quite a few people to come with him. Soon, they had 90 percent of the people on their side. The king and the Governor were still glaring at each other. Fiyero pulled Elphaba into another kiss causing the crowd to cheer. Elphaba lost her focus on the Governor, and he smirked as she forgot about her magic and focused on the scandalacious prince. The king saw this and pulled his gun out, prepared to shoot the Governor.

"Fiyero," he called. Oz, that annoying Munchkin. His gun focused on Elphaba again, and was about to shoot her. Fiyero caught his father from the corner of his eyes, and his heart sunk. The gun went off, and Fiyero covered her body with his. His body tumbled across the green grass, and Elphaba ran to his side.

"Yero," she said gently as he fell to the ground. Blood started staining his shirt, and she touched his chest. The king was looking at him in horror. How could he shoot his own son. How?

"Fae, magic?"

"I...I can't use healing spells on humans unless it's a little wound. I can't...I'm sorry Yero." Some if the the Vinkun men picked up the prince and carried him away.

"Can I come?"

"Of course you can princess," they said softly. Princess? She ignored the thought and followed the guards back to the cabin. She turned around to see the king and her father being escorted to the Ozian dungeon. She smirked. That's what you deserve. When hey returned she stroked his face. She had talked to the guards who had decided that the best thing to do would be send Fiyero back to the Vinkus for medical treatment.

"Does he have to go?"

"Yes, Miss Elphaba. He'll die if he stays here. I know he will." She nodded before pressing a kiss against his lips. He gently stroked her arm.

"Come with me."

"What?"

"Come with me to the Vinkus. We can...I'm king, and I need a queen." She smiled at the thought but shook her head.

"I can-"

"Fabala, go!" She looked at her sister smiling at her. "Go with him. Go live the life you've never gotten to lead." She looked at her sister.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. I have a country to run, and I'll have all the help in the world. Go. You'll be a great queen. I know you will." She wiped a tear from her eye.

"I agree with Nessa."

"Kaio?"

"Go be with your love. You deserve each other." She smiled before running and hugging Kaio.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. Oz, you are amazing."

"Go." He pushed her towards Fiyero, and she looked at him. He smiled.

"So...are you coming?" He bit her lip and stared at the floor.

"No," she whispered. "I...I can't go with you. I need to stay in Munchkinland and be...see what I've never seen. I'm sorry. I have to...figure this out." He closed his eyes and nodded.

"If that's what you want the I'll support it." She stroked his face.

"I'll never forget you, Yero."

"I will never forget my Fae." He kissed her in one last passionate kiss before watching the guards load the carriage and ride off. It was a bittersweet moment.

* * *

**Review!**


	9. Endings

**This is the end. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It means so much. I hope you like this ending. I wanted a bittersweet ending that wasn't too sad or too happy. I'm actually really proud about this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

It was when she read the headline of the newspaper three months later that her heart sunk. _Scandalacious Prince Fiyero Tiggular Dies In His Sleep From Gun Wound._ It had talked about the queen being devastated after the loss of the two men in her life. Fiyero dead, and the king in prison. It then talked about Fiyero's past life. Finally, it was Elphaba. It talked about the prince's love of his life from Munchkinland. She felt...empty. What was she suppose to do without Fiyero. Why didn't she go with him? She knew why she didn't go with him. She was scared. Scared of being a queen. Scared of being excepted. What would the Vinkuns say about a green girl? That was why she didn't go with him. For one last moment. One last touch. One last kiss. She longed for his lips on her. It was a week later, and she was dying herself.

"Ella." Kaio had stayed along with her, so he could help rule Munchkinland with Nessa. He had been worried about Elphaba, and for some strange reason cared more about her then he did the girl he was with back in his city. He loved her. Not like a marriage love, but a love that he couldn't describe.

"Kaio, I'm fine." She couldn't argue with the fact that she wasn't fine. Anyone could tell she wasn't fine. Even just from the sound of her voice. It was corse, strained and quiet, and her body was thin. Extremely thin so that Kaio could see her ribs and bones poking though the green flesh. She could barely walk, and her eyes were yellow. Her hair was tangled in a web and she looked horrible.

"You aren't fine. Look at yourself. Your bones are poking through, you can barely walk, your eyes are yellow, your voice is even strained. Ella, you aren't fine." He sat next to her, touching her frail body. She buried herself in his body and cried softly.

"I miss him, Kaio." He stroked her hair.

"He wouldn't want you to be like this. Looking like this. Feeling like this. He wouldn't like it." She looked into his deep eyes.

"I know," she whispered. "I know. I just can't help it. I don't know what to do." He smiled at her before wiping away a tear from her cheek.

"Ask him."

"What?"

"Ask him. I believe that when we die we can still be with the people we love in spirit. You can talk to you mother, so you should be able to talk to him. Just ask for him now. Believe me." She nodded. Kaio stood,giving Elphaba a hug before leaving the room. She took a deep breath, and wrapped her small body in a blanket nearby.

"Yero," she whispered. "Yero, if you can hear me please talk to me. Please." She waited for a voice or movement, but she got nothing. She threw her hands in the air in defeat. He wasn't there, and he wasn't coming to see her. If there was a spell, she thought. Any spell. A selfish spell to let her see him. She needed a spell.

_"If I never knew you. If I never felt this love. I would have no inkling of how precious life can be."_ She looked up. He. No. Yero?

"Yero?" She froze in her spot. She wanted the sound to come back. Whatever it was.

_"And if I never held you. I would never have a clue. How at last I'd find in you the missing part of me."_ She jumped out of her bed.

"Yero. Oh Yero. I...talk to me. Don't sing. Please talk to me." She heard a soft laugh.

_"What do you want me to say?"_ She felt ecstatic, and her heart was pounding.

"Anything. Anything Yero. Oz, I wish I could touch you. To kiss you. To...anything." He laughed again before clearing his throat.

_"I knew that you loved my gorgeous physique,"_ he mocked. She huffed.

"Aren't we modest?" He laughed loudly making her smiled.

_"Still my Fae. My intelligent, caring, beautiful Fae."_ He heard her suppress a sniffle. He knew she was grieving. He wanted her. His arms around her. His lips against hers. Anything. Then a grand voice interrupted their conversation.

_"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Elphaba, but...you see."_

"Mother, what is it?" There was a sigh.

_"There was a man...besides your father, who I loved like you do Fiyero. Your father was assigned to marry me like you to Kaio, and I was...against it because I wanted to marry my love. When I rebelled, my father killed my lover, and I was...very sad shall we say. I...I found a loophole. A spell that conquers all. Love. Love conquers all, so there's no spell that can keep a loved one dead if the other living partners love is strong enough. I never finished the spell because I found out I was pregnant with you." _Elphaba was more excited than she had before.

"So I can see Fiyero. He can come back to Oz. How? Mother please h-"

_"Calm down, Elphaba. There's a price."_

"A price?" What would she have to do? What would she have to say?

_"Fiyero's suppose to be dead. If you bring him back you both are going to have to flea Oz."_

"Flea Oz."

_"And no one can know. They have to all think you're dead or gone. You have to start over." _A mans cough took over.

_"Fae, you don't have to do this. Stay with Kaio and Nessa."_ Could she really just flea Oz?

"Would you...could you let Nessa know that everything's alright with me. Please? And Kaio," she quickly added.

_"I can do my best sweetheart. Kaio will know anyway. He's a...sort of Wizard himself. You sure you want to do this?"_

_"Fae, you don't have to-"_

"I want to," she exasperated.

_"Fae, you really don't have t-" _

"Oz dammit Fiyero! I love you! I want to do it! I love you, and if you haven't noticed, I'm not doing well in my current state. I need you because I love your stupid Vinkun self! I need you Fiyero. Don't you get it? I'm being selfish, and I need you! Please!" She was crying at the end of her rant, and she collapsed on her bed. All of her energy was drained out of her. Oz, she was so tired. She jumped when she felt soft lips cover hers. Her eyes shot opened, and she saw him. How is that possible? Oh Oz, she didn't care how it was possible, it was just possible! She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her, both of them falling against the bed. She felt his hands roam up her waist as his kisses trailed down her body.

"Yero," she moaned. It was the first time she had felt alive in months. Since he had died. Since he had left Munchkinland. When they pulled apart she touched his face.

"You're here? I'm not dreaming." He pulled her into another kiss and smiled.

"You aren't dreaming, Elphaba." She laughed breathlessly before hearing footsteps.

"Elphaba, are you okay?" Kaio, she thought. She pushed Fiyero into her small closet as Kaio walked into the room.

"I'm fine, Kaio. I think I'm going to leave. Find a new home." He touched her arm.

"Leave? Where?"

"I don't know. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. You may never see me again, but I need you to know that I'm okay. That Fiyero is okay. I promise." Kaio was in a state of shock, but he melted into a kiss that Elphaba pressed to his face.

"Goodbye Kaio." He hugged her one last time before walking out the door. He knew she was going with Fiyero. He knew. He heard Elphaba's mother too. He left the room heartbroken but happy for Elphaba. Once he left Fiyero grabbed Elphaba and pulled her towards him.

"Let's go." She nodded before grabbing her cloak. The pair climbed out of her window and walked away to Elsewhere. To the unknown. Kaio watched them leave from the window.

_"And I'm so grateful for you. I'd lived my whole life through. Lost forever. If I never knew you," _he said softly before closing the window. Another chapter over.

* * *

**Review! Thanks for the love. :) Hope you all read my next story!**


End file.
